Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom
Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom 'is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Equinelantis was the original kingdom of Equestria before Canterlot, but the great city sank down when a huge tidal wave crashed upon it. When they located a book called "The King's Journel" The Princesses and our heroes emberk on a quest to find Equinelantis. Plot The Story of Equinelantis Years ago, back when Equestria was smaller, there was a great kingdom called Equinelantis. Where Emperor Lunarlight rules all of Equestria while his son, and single father, Solar Flare resides with his 2 daughters: Celestia and Luna. Then soon a war brroke out in the great city so in order to save her daughters, King Solar Flare had to send them to a safer passage. Soon the war ended, but then a flash of lightning strikes down in the ocean causing a huge tidal wave, and starts heading towards the city, the Empress was then called uon by the City's sacride diamond and it made a shield around the city and it sank down. Present Year At the present at Canterlot the Princesses, are busy studying on a item that they could use to find Equinelantis, "The King's Journel". A journel written by the King, that gives the exact directions to Equinelantis. Then Twilight walks in ad asks what's troubling them. later the Princesses share about Equinelantis and how their father lived there and they've been searching for the jourel for years. Hoping that they could find the orignal kingdom of Equestria and their father. Ernie decided to help them out, by reuniting his father. Then later on Yuna was in her favorite section of the castle lybaray when she came across a unquie book. She takes it to her mother. The King's Journel Yuna then gives the mysterious book to her mother, Luna then tells her daughter to bring in Princess Celestia. When Yuna does, the 2 elder Alicorns unwrap the book and discover it's The King's Journel! The 2 alicorns then share the book with the others, so they decide to go on a quest to find Equinlantis. They decide to invite some old friends to join them on the quest. Out at Sea/the kraken attack Soon everyone was on a ship, above the Pacific ocean. Inside the ship was a great submarine, thee they meet Ronald McDonald, his friends, and a few others joining their journey to the lost city. Ernie then introduces his father. Once everyone boards the sub, they set off for the start to Equinelantis. But later, they were soon attacked by a cybernetic kraken that guards the outside of Equinelantis. But soon they escaped on board mini-subs and soon reached the aceant highway that would lead to Equinelantis. The Quest begins They get organised and soon the quest for the lost kingdom begins. As they countinue the road, they might found the entrance to Equinelantis. With Celestia and Luna using the King's Journel for their guide they are making fine progress. But they do run into a few obstacles, such as a huge cricket and a giant road block. Then soon they came to an old clearing just near a bridge with a odd glowing thing coming down from the ceiling. Later that night/'FIRE!!! Later that night the geroup made camp for the night. And after sharing a few stories, they turned in for the night. Then some strang figures came to the camp and scoped the place but fleed when Yuna had woken up. But Yuna then inadvertinaly woke up a swarm of fireflies. But these weren't regular, everyday fireflies. When Yuna tried to swatted them away with a cloth, and when it touched one, it caught fire! Yuna quickly alerted everyone else of the danger and they all began to flee across the bridge. But then the back of the brdige broke loose sending the whole convoy sliding down a hill and crashing into the bottom of a volcano. Luckily, the volcano wasn't active. But Luna and Celestia had landed somewhere away from the convoy and got injured in the act. Then the strange figures showed up again. Their leader saw that they were injured so his used his diamond necklace to heal them. Equinelantis!/King Solar Flare But then the sound of the machines' engines spook the figures away. But Luna and Celestia chase them then they see a light, when they come out fo the mountain side followed by everyone else. They all are shocked to see Equinelantis! Then they were encounterd by the same mysterious figures, Luna then manages to communicate with them. Then they leader removes his armor when Luna introduces her and Celestia and the figure reveals to be King Sloar Flare, Celestia and Luna's father! The 3 alicorns all share an embrace, as everyone else is confused over the matter. Celestia then introduces Cadance to their father as Luna introduces Hiro, Snowdrop, and Yuna to him. The rest of the group introduce themselves to old king. Exploring the city/The power of the city secrets King Solar Flare then escourst the group to the main Thorne room and introduces them to Emeperor Lunarlight, Celesta and Luna's grandfather. But the poor Emperor is getting weak, and dying. But was suprise to see Princess Luna again, Commander Poultry's true colors Trivia *Ronald McDonald and his friends, Diancie, Stewie Griffin, Indiana Jones, Rick O'Connell, Evelyn O'Connell, Alex O'Connell, Jonathan Carnahan, Ardeth Bay, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Sunset Shimmer, Diesel, Arry and Bert guest star in this film. *This film is based off the movie; "Atlantis: The Lost Empire" *This film marks the first appearence of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Father and Grandfather, "King Solar Flare" and "Emperor Lunarlight". And Ernie's father Commander Poultry. * Scenes *The Story of Equinelantis *Present Year *The King's Journel *Out at Sea/the Kraken attack *Later that night/FIRE!!! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Celestia and Luna vs. Commander Poultry * Songs # #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing #In Summer # Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Movies Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes